Vorandiel
Known Information Before his first death, Dr. Voran Diel was a renowned surgeon holding the rank of Amicus in Nadine's 1st Legion. This was an unusual position for him to occupy on account of his complete lack of status -- a peasant typically doesn't hold such a high position. This peculiar hooded man initially displayed a penchant for surgery, dissection, and questionable "upgrades" to the physical form. He seemed completely oblivious to the gruesome nature of his profession, and even other surgeons were confounded by his technique and bedside manner. As it turns out, Vorandiel had little-to-no experience with live patients before Returning -- his "renowned work" for the Empire was meticulously reassembling corpses for Imperial Necromancers to reanimate. Recently, however, Vorandiel has grown less interested in surgical experiments and more interested in magic and the mind -- even recently developing the ability to restore lost memories or transfer his own memories to others. Vorandiel has appeared increasingly unstable at his most recent Gatherings -- wandering barefoot, wielding a strange tree branch, and expressing interest in deeper mental magic and the Dreaming. -- After the February Gathering in the 9th year of Adelrune, Vorandiel had left the island of Tear under mysterious circumstances. He returned in November as a Grandmaster Channeler while babbling something about digging up his own grave. With the passing of November's Gathering, it's been reported that Vorandiel intends to depart Tear once more -- this time to Ad Decium seeking out ancient texts. Status Vorandiel has no known status. Allies * Seregon "The Revenant" * Queen Cobraxa * Laurel Bay * Caeli Oakenthorn * Tychon * Arundale * Beatrice the Crone * Coran Haseo * Heka * Tzura Leyla * Mieletassa Eluriel * Sigurd * Aleister Moridaine * Bambi * Yeshua * Lady Rosaline Uldraven * Kenrin * Cahan * Ambassador Yi Juyoung * Judge Cauldron * Umon-Ra * Zura Azur Kai * Doc Silver * Euphemia Enemies * Lucraven * Anyone who wields power and uses it to suppress knowledge * The (supposed) puppetmasters behind the formation of the Unity government. Rumors * It's rumored he tried to defend the slain body of Council member Caeli Oakenthorn. While he was unsuccessful in his attempts and died for his efforts, she has been overheard praising him for his bravery. * Doctor Vorandiel has started his own business of "Cosmetic, surgical replacement, fixture, adjustment, alignment, sharpening, tweaking, imbiggening, debiggening and enhancement." Look for the ad in the next edition of "The Assassin." * It is rumored that Vorandiel will be starting a musical movement on tear with the combined talents of Coran and a variety of musically gifted Imps. * When Laurel Bay lost her left hand to Nox, rumor states that Vorandiel offered to replace it with a magic powered mechanical hand fitted with the tools needed to effectively run a bar. *Vorandiel is actually in the direct employ of the Empress of Nadine to construct an army out of the mountains of bodies inevitably left by Solace. After each battle... Where do you think the bodies go? * After Vorandiel's flesh army for the Empress eliminates all threats on Tear he will shed his skin and take on his original form as a proto-draconic reptilian being and resume his post as lead medical advisor to the Empire. * Before his demise, Vorandiel was actually the personal surgeon of the Empress of Nadine, and was responsible for creating her un-kill-able body. His current vendetta amongst the Returned is to recreate the procedure for himself. * Vorandiel is the leader of the Parliament of Owls, a secret cult that seeks to kill all the gods with the power of science. * Several people have been heard recently praising Vorandiel's resilience in the face of difficult or painful situations. It's unclear what, specifically, they are referencing. * Is The Shrike wearing a disguise. * Supposedly he left because he learned something he wasn't supposed to, and for his own safety is journeying away. * Vorandiel is V Legends Some of the rumors surrounding Vorandiel have spiraled out of control into fantastical legends of the doctor's trials and tribulations. You can read them here! Inspiration Vorandiel started out derranged surgeon obsessed with self-modification. This aspect of his character was inspired by Karl Ruprecht Kroenen from the Hellboy film. The "plague doctor" look simply came from the costume being the only one I had that could "fit" into a fantasy LARP. Since then, the character has evolved. Vorandiel's niche now falls somewhere in the realm of medical sci-fantasy -- a mish-mash of tropes from Dr. Strange, Fullmetal Alchemist, and elsewhere. Soundtrack Dexter's Laboratory Opening Theme Chvrches - Science/VIsions The Eagles - Journey of the Sorcerer Category:Player character